The invention described herein may be manufactured and used by or for the Government of the United States of America for governmental purposes without the payment of any royalties thereon or therefor.
This invention relates to an aid for protective garments. More particularly, this invention is to a method and device for interfacing protective garments to create an impermeable barrier for Chemical Biological Radiological (CBR) agents that prevents contamination of the skin during operations in hazardous environments.
The interfaces between protective gamlents (e.g., pant to boot, sleeve to glove, etc.) are the most vulnerable to CBR contamination during operations in a toxic environment. There is no established method for protecting these closures. Often, users in the field will apply duct tape to these closures to gain some level of protection. However, the efficacy of this method has not been determined and is suspect.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for a method and device for expeditiously creating a CBR impermeable barrier between protective garments that prevents skin contamination in hazardous environments.
An object of the invention is to provide a method and combination for creating an impermeable barrier for CBR agents between protective garments.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method and combination for quickly creating an impermeable barrier between protective garments.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method and combination for making an impermeable barrier between protective garments that gives users effective and consistent cutaneous protection without requiring changes to existing equipment or mission protocol.
Another object is to provide a method and system for creating an airtight, CBR resistant interface between protective garments that allows the user freedom of movement.
Another object of the invention is to provide an airtight, CBR resistant interface between protective garments that is easily applied, fits a reasonable range of sizes and does not require modification of existing equipment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a CBR resistant interface between protective garments being reliable and repeatable.
Another object of the invention is to create an airtight, CBR resistant barrier by elastically shrinking or contracting a chemically or mechanically dilated elastomeric sheath around an interface between protective garments.
Another object of the invention is to create an airtight, CBR resistant interface between protective garments that does nor require excessive time or application of heat.
These and other objects of the invention will become more readily apparent from the ensuing specification when taken in conjunction with the appended claims.
Accordingly, the present invention is to a method and combination for providing an airtight, CBR resistant interface between protective garments worn in hazardous environments by workers and combatants. Protective garments including a protective overgarment, gloves, and over-boots are donned. The protective garments have an annular drawstring interface between a hooded-coat and trousers of the protective overgarment, an annular interface between each sleeve of the hooded-coat and each glove, and an annular interface between each leg portion of the trousers and each over-boot. Dilating elastomeric sheaths by chemical or mechanical means to an extended or stretched disposition and placing each elastomeric sheath over a separate one of the interfaces allow for a constricting of each elastomeric sheath over a separate one of the interfaces and compressedly engaging of the interfaces and the wearer""s body by the constricting elastomeric sheaths to create an air-tight CBR impervious barrier at the interfaces. Elastomer, adhesive or other coatings can be on inside surfaces of elastomeric sheaths to create better friction surfaces.